Avengers Oneshots
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Requests from my fans on Quizilla and Quotev. I'm posting the oneshots here, DeviantArt, and on my Avengers fansite.
1. The After Party - Bruce Banner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own you, nor do I own your Avenger love interest.

_For laurellovescoffee (Quizilla)_

You sat in the living room of Stark Tower, enjoying Tony's victory party. Loki was gone and so far no new threats had appeared. So, of course, the billionaire had thrown a party. All of the Avengers were there, plus the SHIELD agents and some random fans and reporters. Being an Avenger yourself, you were automatically invited.  
You sat on one of the couches surrounding the coffee table, playing Poker with Natasha, Clint, and Tony. Tony was buzzed and had a couple of chesty blondes hanging on him. He was also losing badly. Natasha rolled her eyes every now and again, trying not to pay attention to the slutty girls. She had won a round or two. Clint just grinned. He envied Tony's playboy lifestyle, and enjoyed your and Natasha's reactions to his playmates. He hadn't won yet, but he had come close. You had won almost every game.  
As you were about to start another game, Tony, being the drunken "genius" that he was, made a suggestion.  
"How about Strip Poker?" he said with a hiccup.  
"I'm game!" Clint agreed excitedly.  
"Not a chance," Natasha refused, leaning back against the couch to show she wasn't interested. All eyes turned to you. Deciding to have some fun, you gave a shrug.  
"Sure, why not?"  
The boys grinned and began dealing. Natasha raised an eyebrow at you, wondering why in the hell you agreed.  
"Live a little, Tasha. Tony won't remember anything tomorrow anyway and Clint's virtually harmless," you reasoned. The redhead sighed and thought about it for a moment.  
"Alright, fine," she agreed, leaning forward to grab her cards. Clint happily pumped a fist into the air.  
Since there were more than two people, you guys decided that whoever lost the worst would have to strip (I don't know how Strip Poker works with four people so I'm making it up). Tony bombed the first round and ended up shirtless. Clint ended the same way for the second round. Somehow, your luck ran out. Maybe you shouldn't have accepted that drink from Tony. Whatever happened, you ended up shirtless as well after a few games. Bruce chose that moment to come join the party.  
You felt a blush creep onto your face. Great, you thought, shirtless in front of the hottest guy here.  
"Do I want to know?" Bruce questioned, nodding to the growing shirtlessness.  
"Strip Poker," Natasha replied simply, taking her turn. Bruce nodded slowly.  
You bombed the next game and lost your pants as well. Cold and embarrassed (after all, Bruce- and the other three- had now seen you in your bra and panties), you announced that you were quitting and moved to reach your clothes. Except they were gone. Tony had somehow stolen them when you weren't paying attention and was hiding them from you.  
"Give them back, Tony!" you demanded, wrapping your arms around your chest. It didn't do much to cover you or warm you, but you felt it necessary nonetheless.  
"I don't have them," Tony replied drunkenly.  
"Where'd he put them, Tash?" you asked the redhead, who sighed.  
"I don't know, actually. He could have gotten rid of them for all I know. He's much sneakier when he's drunk," she responded. You groaned. You were not about to walk through Stark Tower in your undies - the party was on the fifth floor, and your room was on the first!  
"Here," Bruce said from a few feet away. he slipped off his jacket and handed it to you, averting his eyes out of respect.  
"Thanks," you mumbled, still upset with the billionaire. Thankfully, Bruce was a bit taller than you, so the jacket went just past your butt.  
The ever-kind doctor walked you to your room, making sure no one noticed your near-nakedness (Damn, there are a lot of n's in that sentence). You moved to turn the handle but it stayed in place as thought it were locked. You tugged on the handle again, jiggling it this way and that, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Jarvis?" you called.  
"Yes, ma'am?" the computer called back.  
"Did you lock my door?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Why?"  
"Mr. Stark asked me to."  
"Why?"  
"I am not sure. He just asked that I lock your door and let no one in."  
"What about me?"  
"Including you, ma'am."  
"But it's my room!"  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. Mr. Stark's orders."  
You groaned and banged your head against the door. You began mumbling inappropriate and incoherent curses about the billionaire.  
"You could stay in my room, if you want," Bruce offered quietly. You stopped your ranting and looked at him.  
"Really?"  
Bruce nodded. You felt your face heat up again.  
"Thank you so much!"  
He smiled and nodded in return, extending a hand to you. You accepted and he led you to his room on the third floor.  
He turned the handle- of course, there was nothing wrong with his door- and stepped inside, motioning for you to follow. You stood in the doorway awkwardly.  
It's all good, Lia, you told yourself. You're just standing almost naked in your crush's bedroom where you have no clothes and can't get into your room because stupid Tony locked it. Nothing weird about that.  
"I have some clothes you can borrow, if you want," Bruce said nervously, digging through his closet. He pulled out a grey wifebeater and black lounge pants. You mumbled a quick thanks and wondered if you should go into the bathroom or not. Realizing that you weren't actually changing clothes, just putting clothes on, and that it couldn't get much more awkward than this, you made sure the main door was closed and put the clothes on right there. Bruce turned away respectfully, clearly not wanting to make it worse for you.  
"I really appreciate this, Bruce," you said sincerely when you finished. He smiled.  
"I'm happy to help. Do you have a problem with us sharing the bed? I can sleep on the floor if it bothers you," he asked sweetly. You bit your lip nervously.  
"No, we can share it," you decided slowly. You tried not to show how happy and nervous you were. You stood awkwardly beside the bed, staring at Bruce. The doctor gave a small smile and pulled the royal purple comforter back, gesturing for you to get in. You slowly complied, sliding into the bigger-than-king-sized bed. You sighed happily at the softness of it, immediately curling into the blanket and sheets. He followed shortly, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here," you said quietly, stifling a yawn.  
"Not a problem," he replies with a quiet chuckle. He thinks you're cute when you yawn, but he was too shy to say so.  
Within minutes, you were asleep.  
Minutes later, you were awake again.

"Lia?" a soft voice called from beside you.

"Mm?" you mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he began, hesitating, "but I need to talk to you."

You rolled over to face him. "About what?"

"I... Well... Uhm..." Bruce seemed to stumble over his words, and even in the darkness you could swear you saw a blush creeping across his features.

"What is it, Bruce?" you asked quietly.

Before you knew what was happening, Bruce pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widened slightly. He was just about to pull away when you began to kiss back. He placed a warm hand on your cheek, prolonging the kiss. He broke away for air after a moment, breathing a soft sigh and looking at you. You bit your lip.

"I really like you, Lia," he whispered. You gave a small smile.

"I really like you, too," you replied. He returned the smile and kissed you again, moving his hand from your cheek to your waist in order to pull you closer. You placed your own hand on his cheek and sighed into the kiss. He kissed you a few more times before pulling away completely. You rested your head on his chest and laced your fingers with his.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Bruce asked quietly. You could feel his head turn to look down at you. You tilted your head up and smiled at him.

"Of course I will."


	2. Perfectly Matched - Tony Stark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own you, nor do I own your Avenger love interest.

_For AliceInWonderland93 (Quizilla)_

"God dammit, Tony!" you cried out upon entering the kitchen. Ever since you and the billionaire had begun dating a few months ago, Tony had requested that you move into Stark Tower (he wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous about you living far away in case there was an attack. He wanted to make sure you were safe). Of course, you agreed. So you had gotten used to each other's morning routine by now. However, with Tony Stark being... well, Tony Stark, he often forgot- or ignored- that other people lived in the tower besides him and carried on as he damn well pleased. Which meant that he only made enough coffee for himself, and should extra have somehow been made, he would drink it all just because he could.  
Which is exactly how this morning started. That annoying billionaire had drank all the coffee again, leaving you caffeine-less and bitchy.  
"Yes, darling?" Tony himself answered, walking into the kitchen where you were mumbling inappropriate and incoherent obsenities about him under your breath.  
"You drank all the coffee again," you replied simply, glaring at the pot. If looks could kill, the poor, defenseless coffee pot would be on fire and in pieces right about now. Come to think of it, so would Tony.  
"And you're making more. What's the problem?" the genius questioned, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and watching you growl in irritation. A small smirk played on his lips - he _so_ enjoyed getting under your skin.  
"The problem is I don't want to make more coffee. I want the coffee to be ready and waiting when I come down here in the morning," you grumbled, pressing the buttons on the machine so it would start brewing. You then turned to the billionaire and crossed your arms across your chest, glaring at his still-smirking face.  
"One of the few disatvantages of living with me, dear," he replied, unfazed. "I play by my rules and no one else's."  
"So I gather," you mumbled, more to yourself than to him. You sat across from him at the breakfast bar, wondering just what breakfast should be. You fidgeted with the hem of your black tank top, glad to be wearing it instead of one of Tony's shirts. You may be close to the same height, but his build was wider than yours, which would make his shirt much too big for you. Besides, what was with all those girls in movies that walk out of the bedroom wearing the guy's dress shirt? Tony didn't even _own_ a dress shirt! (**A/N:** I've actually wondered about that. The guy will be in comfy clothes like a tank top and boxers and the girl will walk into the room wearing his button up shirt that always goes just past her butt and the sleeves are too long and every button is done. I don't get it.)  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Tony asked, standing up and walking towards the stove. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Don't tell me you plan on cooking..." you said warily. The last time the billionaire tried to cook, the entire fire department of New York showed up and half of the kitchen was on fire. All he tried to cook was bacon!  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tony whined, mocking hurt.  
"Do I need to remind you of last time?" you returned, raising an eyebrow.  
Tony scoffed. "That was so not my fault! The fire department's just over-protective. And the bacon had a grudge against me."  
You sighed. "Food does not have grudges, and the fire department had every right to be protective. You could have annihalated the entire tower."  
You stood and walked over to the stove, shooing him away with your hands. "_I'll_ make breakfast."  
Tony just grinned and went back to his seat. You stood there for a moment before sighing again. That had been his plan all along.  
You dug through his fridge and cupboards, gathering all of the necessary- and some optional- ingredients for pancakes. He may be a pain in the butt, but you still wanted to make a good breakfast for the two of you. You mixed the batter as the frying pan heated up. You could feel the genius's eyes on your back and you smirked to yourself. You knew pancakes were his weakness.  
As you poured the batter into the pan, you added extras to each individual pancake - blueberries for Tony, because they were his favorite, and chocolate chips for you, because you loved to hear him complain about it.  
Warm arms wrapped around your waist from behind, and a structured chin rested on your shoulder.  
"Can I help you?" you asked, flipping the pancake as though there wasn't a hormonal playboy attached to you.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
"For?"  
"Breakfast."  
You turned your head slightly. "I haven't even finished making it yet."  
Tony shrugged. "Still. Thank you."  
You gave a small smile. "Welcome."  
You turned back to the stove and took the pancake out of the pan, using the spatula to place it on a large plate. You poured batter for your pancakes- you had made Tony's first- and added your chips. Tony made a face, still wrapped around you.  
"Those are incredibly unhealthy. You're going to get cavities and now you'll taste like chocolate and I hate sweet things," he complained.  
"First of all, they're dark chocolate which is actually quite healthy for you. Second of all, me tasting like chocolate has never stopped you before," you countered, taking a chocolate chip from the bag and popping it into your mouth. You turned to look at him again and pressed your lips to his. He instantly responded, tightening his hold on you.  
You broke the kiss and smirked. "See?"  
Tony glared. "Not fair."  
"Perfectly fair." With that, you finished the pancakes and separated them onto two plates. You grabbed the questionable large bottle of maple syrup from the cupboard and set everything on the breakfast bar, ordering Tony to eat. You sat across from him again and enjoyed his expressions of disgust while you ate your chocolate mess. You accidentally overloaded on of yours, so it now looked more like a chocolate chip cookie than a pancake.  
"You don't see me complaining about your blueberries," you said fairly.  
"Because blueberries are awesome," Tony reasoned as though it were obvious. You giggled and finished your food.  
"Now what?" you asked, putting your dishes in the sink. "Everyone else is doing their own thing, so we have the whole day to ourselves."  
"We could watch a movie," Tony suggested.  
"Hey, that's actually a good idea," you replied with a smile. You made your way over to the next room, appropriately named the Movie Room. It had a large screen TV- way larger than the largest model you can buy in the store- comfy leather recliners, and a couple thousand movie choices.  
"I am full of good ideas, thank you very much," Tony defended, mocking offense.  
"Keep telling yourself that," you mumbled back, scanning the movies. You finally selected some action movie that would keep both you and Tony interested. You set the movie in the DVD tray and snatched the remote before getting comfy in one of the luxurious recliners. You then looked up at Tony, who seemed to have been watching you.  
"Are you going to join me or just stand there all day?" you asked, extending a hand expectantly. he smirked and walked over to you, picking you up out of your chair bridal style.  
"What are you doing?" you demanded, struggling to get free.  
He simply chuckled. "I'm repositioning you."  
With that, he sat down in your chair and sat you sideways on his lap so that you could see both him and the TV. You gave a small smile and rested your forehead against his. He placed a hand on the back fo your head and closed the gap, kissing you sweetly. You responded in kind, fisting your hands in his hair. His tongue grazed your bottom lip and you accepted, sighing at the tangy taste of blueberries. He retracted his tongue and broke the kiss, smiling up at you. You returned it and shifted so you could rest your head against his chest. You pressed "Play" on the remote and looked over at the screen, habitually reaching out for Tony's hands. His right hand rested on your waist and his left hand on your thigh. You intertwined your left hand with his right and let your right rest on his chest.  
The movie started and about halfway through you fell asleep, happily snuggled against the glowing warmth that was Tony Stark.  
I had SO much fun writing this ^^


	3. Love Triangle - Tony and Loki

_For Evelyn (Quotev)**  
**_

You wandered around SHIELD's hellicarrier on your own for a while, getting familiar with everything. You were an agent now - you had to know where things were and how they worked. You had already met the Avengers and the other agents and had been told about Loki and his failed world domination attempt. While everyone else was bashing him (save for Thor, of course), you kinda felt bad for him. He was just misunderstood, after all. And hot.

After discovering every nook and cranny on the hellicarrier, you decided to pay a visit to the one and only Tony Stark. You walked to the doorway of the lab where he was working and knocked on the door frame. You knew better than to startle scientists. He turned to see who the visitor was and smiled as soon as he saw you. You took that as a sign to come in. Unbeknownst to you, Tony had a bit of a crush on you.  
"What are you working on?" you asked curiously, moving to try to see his desk.  
"I can't tell you," Tony replied, covering his project with his arms and eventually his entire upper body. You quirked an eyebrow and tilted your head.  
"Why not?" you asked.  
"It's a surprise."  
"For me or in general?"  
"...For you."  
That caught your attention. Tony had a surprise for you?  
"When do I get to see this 'surprise'?" you questioned, backing away to show that you weren't going to try and sneak a peek.  
"When it's done," Tony replied simply, eying you.  
You rolled your eyes. "That's descriptive."  
Tony simply shrugged. You decided to leave and go hang out with someone else. How would Tony be able to finish your surprise if you were standing over his shoulder trying to figure out what it was?  
_Dammit, I really wanna know_, you thought as you wandered down the hall.

Everyone else was busy with important work, so you decided to go bother the prisoner. The one and only God of Mischief - Loki Laufeyson. You walked to his cell and got cleared by security to go in.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a seemingly interested tone.  
"I'm bored and everyone else is busy," you replied with a small shrug, taking a seat beside the class cage. Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"You were bored so you came to see _me_?" he questioned.  
You nodded. "Is there a problem with that?"  
Loki seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _First Tony has a surprise for me, now Loki doesn't mind me visiting? What's going on?_ you thought to yourself. Both of the boys you were secretly crushing on seemed rather interested in you today.  
"Would you happen to know what Mr. Stark is doing right now?" Loki asked suddenly. You eyed him for a moment, questioning his intentions.  
"He's working on a project," you answered slowly. "Why?"  
"Do you know what the project is?" Loki asked, ignoring your question.  
"He said it was a surprise."  
You could have sworn you heard the god growl, which actually wouldn't be very surprising considering all of his anger issues. Loki began pacing his cage, paying no attention to you.  
"Do _you_ know what he's working on?" you asked. The god stopped pacing and turned to face you again.  
"It has to do with you," he replied.  
You nodded. "I know that. But why?"  
Loki growled again and resumed his pacing. You sighed and stood up, intending to leave. The god watched you leave, making no attempt to stop you.

After all was said and done, the Avengers and SHIELD agents were allowed to return to Stark Tower, where they were all supposed to stay until a decision could be made regarding what to do with Loki. That meant that Loki had to stay in Stark Tower as well.  
Tony led the lot of you through his tower, making extra sure to point out the rooms that were strictly off limits and securely guarded by Jarvis. Loki followed the group, chained and muzzled. A replica of his cage had been constructed and placed in the basement of the tower. After making sure that everyone- especially you- had gotten settled in their rooms, Tony led the brooding god to the basement for confinement.  
You unpacked what little belongings you had and decided to wander around. You made very clear mental notes of the "off limits" rooms and steered clear during your exploration. You rode the elevator to every single floor, discovering everything you could. You greatly enjoyed exploring.  
You eventually reached the basement. You quietly stepped out of the cold elevator, trying to ignore the rush of cold air. Clearly, Tony didn't use this room much. But you still had to wonder what was down here, if anything. You walked around, looking at the blank walls and web-less ceiling. Basements were generally known for cobwebs, some of which still being inhabited by various spiders. Apparently, Tony liked to keep every room clean, including the unused ones, since there wasn't a single web in sight.  
However, you did hear voices after some time. Wondering if they were in your head or real, you slowly walked in the direction they were coming from. You paused a couple dozen feet away, hiding behind a wall in hopes of eavesdropping.  
"How's your 'surprise' coming, Mr. Stark?" you heard Loki's voice say.  
"It's going just fine, Reindeer Games. She's going to love it," Tony replied confidently.  
"What makes you so sure?" Loki questioned. "You don't really think a couple of fancy gifts are going to win her heart, do you?"  
_Win her heart?_ you thought to yourself. _They couldn't possibly mean _me,_ could they?_  
"The 'fancy gift' is just the beginning," Tony explained. "I love Eve, and I'm going to make sure she knows that."  
_Damn, they _do _mean me!_  
"And if I get to her first?" Loki challenged.  
"You won't. Besides, even if you did, what could she possibly see in you? You tried to conquer her planet, you're got more ego than your cage has room for, and your brain is a bag of cats, as Bruce put it. Why would she love you?" Tony replied rather softly. You bit your lip and decided to step out.  
"What if she loves both of you?"  
The two stopped and turned to you. Loki's eyes widened visibly and Tony's jaw threatened to drop.  
"How much did you hear?" the genius asked.  
"Enough," you replied. "Do you really love me, Tony?"  
"I had a better way of telling you, but yes. I love you, Eve. I'm better with gifts than words, so I was going to make something for you to explain for me." Tony replied. You watched his eyes - you saw an honest man, a billionaire playboy reduced to a shy schoolboy.  
"What about you?" you asked, turning to face Loki. "Do you really love me?"  
Loki paused, looking at the ground. You could imagine that this was hard for him; admitting affection towards someone, _love_ even. And in front of another person who just so happened to love the same woman.  
"Yes, Miss Eve, I do. I never thought I could fall for a mortal, but you're different. You don't treat me as a monster. In fact, you've been nothing but kind to me. How could I not love you?" he admitted quietly.  
"Do you really love both of us?" Tony questioned. You looked between him and Loki a few times before turning to the billionaire.  
"Yeah, I do. Tony, I can be myself around you. You're flirty and fun and you make me laugh, but at the same time, I see past that. There's a longing for love behind your 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' mask."  
Tony smiled at you. You turned to face the god.  
"Loki, I see past _your_ mask, too. There's more to you than an evil villain trying to enslave the human race. You're misunderstood and longing to acceptance, whether or not you're willing to admit it. People only see the bad in you, but I see the good you used to be and could be again if you tried."  
Loki managed a small smile, but you could tell he hated seeming so vulnerable around other people.  
"But who do you love more?" Tony asked. You bit your lip and gave a sigh.  
"Can I think about it?" you asked softly.  
"Take all the time you need." Tony replied. You saw Loki nod. With that, you quickly made your way back to the elevator and up to your room.

A few hours later, there was a knock on your door.  
"Come in," you called, looking up from the book you were reading. The door opened and Tony walked in.  
"Can I sit?" he asked, gesturing to the foot of your bed. You gave a nod.  
"Do you need something?" you asked, marking your place in your book and setting it to the side.  
"I was just wondering how your decision was coming," Tony replied simply as if it wasn't hard for you.  
"I still haven't decided, Tony. I'll let you know when I have," you sighed. You felt bad making them wait.  
"I know, I know," Tony said with a nod. "Just think about this when you decide."  
Before you could ask what he meant, his lips pressed against yours. You instinctively closed your eyes and melted into the kiss. He smelled like cologne and tasted a tiny bit like alcohol, but it was soothing in a weird way.  
He broke the kiss all too soon and gave you a smile before walking out.

About an hour after Tony's visit, you saw green smoke and sparkles out of the corner of your eye. You turned to the far side of your room, tilting your head in confusion as the smoke and sparkles formed a figure. The figure turned out to be Loki, and realizing that he was out of his cage, you went into panic mode.  
"What are you doing here?" you hissed. "What if they find out you're gone?"  
Loki chuckled. "Do you really think me so stupid? I left a sleeping clone in the cage so it looks exactly as if I were there."  
"Why did you leave?" you questioned.  
"I had to come see you," the god replied with a serious expression.  
"...Why?" Then it dawned on you. You gave a small sigh. "I'll let both of you know once I've made my decision. Hunting me down won't make it go any faster."  
"I suppose I understand that," Loki replied, "though I do grow impatient. But that is not why I am here."  
"Why, then?"  
"Even if, for some odd reason that I cannot comprehend, you do not choose me, I wanted to give you a little something." he explained, moving to sit on your bed. You raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of 'something'?"  
"Close your eyes."  
Confused and slightly worried, you did as instructed. You couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped your throat as his lips found yours. One of his hands held the back of your head while the other kept him balanced on the bed. You were too shocked to do much of anything other than sigh happily. You kissed back for a minute or two before he magic-ed himself back into his cage, leaving you in an empty room.  
_Damn,_ you thought, pressing your fingers to your lips, _how the hell do I choose?_


	4. Nerds In Love - Bruce Banner

_For Dannie (Quotev)_

You had been a SHIELD agent for some time now. After being trained by Phil Coulson himself, you had gotten pretty familiar with the Avengers. You immediately attached to Bruce Banner, becoming his best friend after only a few minutes. After some time, you developed romantic feelings for the doctor. Worried that it would mutilate your friendship, you ceased your guys' conversation. He seemed bothered but not resistant, and agreed to the lack of contact. It hurt, a lot, but it was for the best.

After some months of the two of you not talking and both of you being depressed, the other Avengers decided to do something about it.  
You had all been staying in Stark Tower - it was easier to keep you all in one building in case the world was in need of saving. You were distracting yourself in your room when there was a knock on your door.  
"Who is it?" you called, focusing on your project.  
"Tony," a voice called back.  
Curious as to why the owner of the tower was at your door, you allowed him to enter your room.  
"Do you need something?" you asked as he stood in your doorway.  
"Just wanted to talk," Tony explained with an innocent shrug. He moved to sit on your bed and looked at you.  
"What about?" you asked slowly.  
"About you and Bruce."  
You stopped and stared at the billionaire. "What are you talking about?"  
"I want to know why you and Bruce have been so distant lately. You two were best friends and then out of nowhere you stopped talking and I want to know why," Tony explained. You eyed him warily.  
"Why do you want to know?" you asked.  
"Because you're both my friends. Believe it or not, I care about you guys," Tony replied, crossing his arms. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"  
You sighed again. There was no real point in avoiding it. "I... developed feelings for Bruce. Romantic feelings. I was worried that spending more time with him would cause the feelings to grow and eventually diminish our friendship, so I told him it wasn't safe for us to hang out anymore. I don't know what his reasons were, but he was okay with it."  
Tony laughed. Not a confident little chuckle, but a heartfelt laugh. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and offense.  
"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" you whined.  
"Because that was exactly his reason," Tony explained. "I talked to him before I came to you, thinking that he trusts me more than you do so he would be more willing to talk. He said pretty much the same thing."  
"So... the lack of contact was completely unnecessary?" you questioned. Tony nodded. You thought for a minute before deciding what to do. You stood up and grabbed Tony's arm, forcing him to stand as well.  
"Are you gonna go talk to him?" Tony asked hopefully. You nodded and gently shoved him out the door.  
"Yes, I am, and I'm not leaving you alone in my room," you replied, closing your door behind you. You then walked off in the direction of Bruce's lab. He was hardly ever in his room nowadays, so his lab was the most likely location.

You knocked on the frame of the open door, biting your lip nervously. He turned and gave a small jump when he saw you, clearly not expecting a visit.  
"Hey, can we talk?" you asked quietly.  
"Uhm... sure," he replied. He set his equipment on the work table and walked towards you. "What's this about?"  
"It's about us."  
Bruce's eyes widened slightly but he nodded in understanding.  
"Would you like to sit?" he asked, gesturing to a couple of chairs to the side of the room.  
"Sure," you agreed, moving to sit down. "So, Tony came to talk to me."  
"You too, huh?" Bruce gave a small smile. You nodded slightly and stared at your lap.  
"Yeah. He asked why you and I no longer talked, and when I told him my reason... he said it was the same as yours." You looked up at the doctor, waiting for a reaction.  
"If that's true, then the past few months have been completely pointless," he said softly.  
"But _is_ it true?"  
"What was your reason?"  
You sighed. "That I developed beyond-friend feelings for you and was afraid it would push you away."  
"Then it's true. That was my reason as well."  
Bruce's hand came to rest on your cheek. Before you could respond, soft lips enveloped yours. You were still for a second, unsure of what to do. You let your instincts take over and placed your own hand on his shoulder. His hand dropped from your face and both arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. You let both of your arms wrap around his neck.  
After a minute or two, you pulled away. You couldn't help the small smile that played on your lips as you looked at Bruce.  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Aryanna?" he asked, running a hand through your short brown hair.  
You nodded happily. "Yes, I will."


	5. That One Party - Tony Stark

_For Glenda Bishop (Quotev)_

You pulled up across the street from Stark Tower and parked your car. Tony requested that you didn't park directly in front of or beside the tower so tourists and other New Yorkers wouldn't get jealous thinking that he let someone besides the Avengers hang out there. You got out of your car and walked up to the main door, telling Jarvis who you were so he could let you in.  
Some months ago, Loki had, for some reason that is still being determined, attacked the college you were studying at. He tried to enslave everyone on campus, apparently thinking that mindless college students would be easier to control than willful adults. He got about ten minutes of preaching and bossing before the Avengers should up and kicked him out. Your charming but outgoing nature made it easier for Loki to be captured, as he was too distracted by your confident opinions and willpower to really fight the others. Tony offered you to hang out with the Avengers at Stark Tower as a reward, and you quickly became friends with all of them.  
The group now had Loki in captivity. Since Thor was still on Earth in case it needed saving, Odin felt that forcing Loki to remain there as well was a good temporary punishment. That and SHIELD wasn't done questioning him yet.  
You passed his cell on your way to meet the gang. He watched you pass, and you could swear you saw something besides anger in his eyes. Longing, maybe? Regardless, you made your way to the main living room where the Avengers were waiting.  
"You made it!" Tony called from the kitchen where he was mixing drinks. You shot him a smile and moved to sit down beside Natasha.  
"Glad you could come," the redhead greeted. "It's nice to not be the only girl for once."  
"What about Pepper?" you asked. You knew she visited once in a while.  
"Pepper's nice, but she rarely comes around anymore. After she and Tony broke up, they spend as little physical time together as possible," Natasha explained. You nodded in understanding. It was hard to be around someone you once loved and had a relationship with.  
"I thought we agreed to not mention her," Tony said unhappily, returning to the living room with a tray of drinks consisting of Odin-knows-what.  
"Sorry, Tony," you replied. "I was just curious why she wasn't here much."  
Tony nodded before passing out drinks. You accepted yours, deciding that since it was Tony mixing them it was probably safer to not ask what was in it.  
The seven of you played games and watched movies- and drank, of course- until odd hours of the morning. Steve retired first, not really wanting to be around when everyone else got hardcore drunk (**A/N:** I dunno if you drink but for the sake of this story, you do). Bruce was next, favoring sleep over fun so that he could actually function the next morning. Natasha and Clint left together, undoubtedly to have some fun of their own behind closed doors. Thor eventually passed out on one of the couches. You fell asleep shortly after, but not even alcohol was strong enough to block out the thunder god's snoring. You vaguely remembered Tony picking you up bridal style and carrying you to a room on a different floor. He tucked you into a bed and laid down beside you, and you were too tired to question anything until the next morning.

When the next morning rolled around, you gave a yawn and held your head with one hand. Your temple pounded like someone was beating it from the inside with a sledge hammer. You opened your eyes slowly, noticing how dark the room was. You questioned if it was in fact morning. The clock on the table beside you confirmed your inquiries. You heard a soft buzz beside you and gently rolled over. Your eyes widened when you saw Tony's arc reactor. You lifted the blanket off of your body and gave a sigh when you realized your clothes were still on. You quickly glanced over at the billionaire and noted that he was wearing pajama pants.  
You sat up and massaged your temples in a sad attempt to ignore the hangover. _Just how drunk did I get, anyway?_ you wondered. You froze when you felt the body beside you shift and sit up.  
"G'morning, Bree." Tony said sleepily, bringing a hand up to rub your back. You immediately tensed up. You had had a crush on the billionaire for quite some time now, but no one else knew. At least, as far as you knew, they didn't.  
"Why so stiff, Blondie? We didn't do anything, I promise," Tony said with a yawn. You finally looked at him.  
"Why am I in your room?" you asked slowly.  
"You were falling asleep downstairs, but Thunder Man snores like a chainsaw so you couldn't really sleep. You don't have a room here and my room was closer than the guest rooms," the genius explained. You nodded in understanding, groaning when the action re-awoke the hammer in your head.  
"Let's go downstairs. I know how to cure hangovers," Tony suggested. He got off the bed and offered you a hand. You accepted and left the room, letting him lead you to the kitchen.  
Once there, you saw that everyone else was awake and making coffee. Thor looked completely fine, as though he hadn't drank any alcohol. You assumed that it was because he was a god and had a higher tolerance for it. Clint was in just his boxers with a smirk on his face, and Natasha sat beside him in a tank top and shorts and her head in her hand. Steve watched everyone with a confused expression. He had hardly drank anything so he wasn't feeling bad at all. Bruce tried to hide his smirk behind his coffee as he watched Clint and Natasha.  
You couldn't help but blush at the clouded memories of last night, seeing Natasha in her nightclothes, and having woken up in Tony Stark's bed. Clint, of course, noticed this and decided to comment.  
"Have some fun last night?" he asked, looking at you.  
Your blush deepened. "Considering I woke up with all of my clothes on, I'm going to happily assume that nothing happened. Looks like you guys did something, though."  
Natasha lifted her head to glare at you while Clint laughed. Tony and Bruce let out a knowing chuckle, glad to see a girl cracking jokes.

After a hangover-curing breakfast, Tony asked you to come back to his room. Ignoring the glances and smirks from the others, you agreed. Once there, you sat down on his bed and looked at him, wondering why he wanted to see you.  
"I really like you, Bree. I mean that. If you were any other girl, things probably would have happened last night. But I could never hurt you or take advantage of you. I honestly think I love you," he said with a serious expression, his eyes never leaving yours. You stared at him for a moment.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
You couldn't help but smile. "I think I love you too, Tony."  
"Then you won't mind if I do this." With that, Tony placed a hand on the back of your head and brought you closer, closing the gap between you. You responded immediately, scooting closer and wrapping your arms around his torso. His tongue brushed your lip and you instantly accepted. You broke away after a few minutes, requiring air.  
"How about it, Bree? Will you be my girlfriend?" Tony whispered, looking into your eyes again.  
"I think I can handle that," you replied with a smile.


	6. Broken Triangle - Loki Laufeyson

_For Evelyn (Quotev)_

It had been a little over a week since your encounter with the boys, and you had been more or less avoiding them since. You needed time to sort through your feelings, and it would be easier to decide without contact. You knew Tony would intentionally try to sway you to his side, and Loki would probably say or do something that would persuade you to choose him. There was no way to decide if you talked to them about it.  
You sat in your room and decided to think about, in essence, the pros and cons of Tony and Loki.  
First, Tony. You loved his playful obnoxiousness. You loved how he was always the life of the party and could always make you laugh. He was just fun to be around. However, you weren't terribly fond of his "playboy" reputation. You knew he was known for sleeping with random girls, usually reporters or persistent fans. Who's to say he really loved you, or that he loved only you? How could you be sure that he wouldn't cheat?  
Now, Loki. You loved nearly everything about him. How calm he seemed to be around you, how nice he was to you. When you were in his cell room, there was no anger, no hatred, no vengeance. It was like he was an innocent demi-god, and not the psycho that tried to enslave Earth. But h_e was_ the God of Mischief and Lies. How could you be sure that he really loved you and wasn't using you to break free? Who's to say he didn't plan to put you under a spell, or hadn't tried to already? How did you know you could really trust him?  
You thought about the two men and decided to take advantage of Loki's magical status. You made your way to his cell room and told everyone else to leave, leaving you alone with the god.  
"And what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a small smile.  
"Do you have any lie detecting spells?" you asked simply.  
He seemed taken back. "Lie detecting spells? Whatever for?"  
"In order to sort through my feelings and figure out who I really love, I have questions for the two of you, and I need to make sure I get honest answers," you explained.  
He hesitated, but nodded. "I have a spell that will allow you to sense when someone is lying to you. In turn, you can not lie to anyone else."  
"I'll take it," you decided. He nodded again and closed his eyes as if trying to clear his mind. He mumbled a chant, and green sparkles began to float around you. After a moment, he stopped chanting and opened his eyes, cautiously watching you.  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
"Nervous," you replied slowly. You still had control of your speech and were aware of what you were about to say. It wasn't like in movies where the person under the spell automatically answers without a second thought. You just couldn't answer with a lie.  
"I'll be back to question you later," you told him, turning to leave. He watched you leave, slightly amused.  
Time to find Tony.

You found the billionaire in his room, reading the newest magazine that had planted his face on the cover. You knocked on the open door, nervously awaiting your conversation. He invited you in and you sat down at the foot of his bed, looking at him.  
"What do you need, babe?" he asked.  
You sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about the situation with you and Loki, and I have some questions for you."  
"Ask away."  
"Well... You're known for being a playboy, right? You're known for sleeping with random girls and not caring about the aftermath. You're also a hardcore party animal," you mumbled, hoping to not offend him. Then again, it wouldn't be fair if he did get offended, since he admitted all of those things anyway.  
"What about it?" he questioned, noticing your quiet tone.  
"How do I know you truly love me?" you asked, looking him in the eye. "How do I know you won't cheat on me or something?"  
"I _do_ love you, Eve," the billionaire replied. There was no immediate reaction on your end, in your head or in your heart, so you assumed he was telling the truth.  
"I do love you, and I promise not to cheat. I can give up my party ways if that's what you want," he added. A little bell-like sound went off in your head like a warning flag.  
"You're lying," you said quietly. "You wouldn't give it up."  
Tony seemed surprised. No one had ever bluntly told him he was lying before. He sighed. "Alright, maybe I can't. But I can try."  
Another bell sounded. It was your turn to sigh.  
"You love the party lifestyle, Tony. You enjoy sleeping with random girls and not having to make a commitment. You may love me but not enough to be loyal to me," you analyzed.  
"I guess you're right," the genius replied quietly, looking down at the bed. No bells went off in your head. You really were right. Tony could never change (1).  
"I have to go," you mumbled, standing up and heading for the door. You made it to the hallway and leaned against the wall. You let out a sigh and thought about what had just happened. That hadn't gone as smoothly as you had hoped. Oh, well. Time to question Loki.

You scampered back to the cell room and, just as before, ordered everyone else to leave. You also made sure the cameras could see you but not hear you.  
"Have you questioned Stark?" the god asked, noticing your upset expression.  
"Yes," you replied. "But right now I need to question you."  
"Go on," Loki insisted.  
"Have you cast any other spells on me in the past, not including this one?" you asked, eying the god.  
"No," he replied simply. No bells.  
"If I didn't choose you, would you cast a spell on me?"  
"No." No bells.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, as pathetic and sentimental as it sounds, I would want you to choose me because you want to. I could easily take over your mind and make you mine, but what would the point be? I am not a king; I am a prisoner. I have no need for a queen yet, or anything else a woman could provide me with. Plus, I have fallen for you already, sans any spells. So, if you were to fall for me as well, it would be your doing, not mine," he explained, taking a few steps closer to you.  
"Impressive. The God of Lies speaks nothing but the truth," you commented.  
Loki chuckled. "It would make very little sense to lie to someone who can detect my lies. I am the one who gave you that spell, remember? It would be completely useless for me to lie now."  
"Good point. So you haven't tried to control me, and you really do love me." You began pacing around the room, making sure you had all your bases covered. You stopped moving and looked back at the black-haired man. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
"For the rest of today, I can not lie. Ask me all you like, test me, whatever pleases you. You will know if I lie, which I haven't. It's really up to you to decide if I'm trustworthy," he replied.  
"Would you lie to me if I hadn't asked you to cast the spell?" you asked.  
"Only for your safety." Again, no bells. You gave a small smile.  
"I think I'm beginning to trust you," you commented. He returned the smile.  
"Will you be mine, then?" he asked.  
"I think I will," you accepted, walking towards the cell. Loki waved a hand that temporarily allowed you to enter the cage. Even if the others didn't trust him, you knew you could.  
You looked up at him; he was a few inches taller than you. You wrapped your arms around his waist. He placed one hand on the back of your head and the other on your lower back. He brought your face closer to his and you closed the gap, pressing your lips to his. You let a small sigh escape as you pulled him closer. His tongue swept over your bottom lip and pressed into your mouth. You accepted the contact and gave another sigh.  
He broke the kiss and pulled away, but you could still feel his breath on your mouth.  
"Can they see us?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, but they can't hear us," you answered. He smirked and kissed you again, enjoying how angry this must be making the Avengers.  
"So what are you going to tell the others?" he asked.  
"If they try to question me about it, I'll tell them it's my life and I can be with whoever I want. I chose you. They'll just have to deal with that," you replied, looking into the god's eyes. He grinned.  
"Good answer."


	7. Mystery Girl - Loki Laufeyson

For Slytherin's District Avenger (Quotev)

You stared up in awe at the black-haired man towering over the city. He seemed so powerful, so motivated... but at the same time, there was something softer about him, as though he wasn't commanding the citizens to kneel before him simply out of dictatorship. No, there was definitely something else there.  
You curled into a ball with your arms around your head and watched the scenes play out through the gap between your head and the inside of your elbow. He seemed to have cast a spell on the crowd, forcing them to kneel like peasants. He grinned, clearly proud of the turnout. His eyes scanned over the area as though checking to see if there was anyone- like you- out of place. He spotted you, off to the side in a makeshift corner consisting of rubble from an old, demolished building.  
"You," he called out, indicating you with a pale finger, "why are you not kneeling?"  
You stared back at him and began to panic. Was he mad at you?  
"Answer me, mortal!" he demanded with a growl. You gulped and slowly stood, never taking your eyes off of him. He stopped his growling and yelling and stared at you. You were pretty curvy, given your height (**A/N**: Most if not all of the requests I've gotten have used short girls, so bear with me.). Your brown hair nearly reached your butt, and your chocolate eyes had a tendency to sparkle under the given lighting. You wore a pale purple tank top that clung to your upper body like a second skin, outlining your assets. You also wore light grey denim shorts that ended mid-thigh, showing off your lean and healthy legs. Your black high-heeled ankle boots gave you a bit of a height boost, but not much (**A/N**: You didn't give me much in your description so I made it up). You normally didn't wear such revealing clothes, but the summer heat made it almost a requirement.  
"Come here," the man commanded. You bit your lip nervously but complied. You forced your feet to move you forward until you were about a foot away from him. He seemed to look you over, eying every inch of you while you helplessly stood before him.  
"You will make an interesting queen," he deduced. "A bit shy, but that will change over time."  
Your eyes widened as you stared at the pale man. "Queen?"  
He nodded. "Yes, queen. Once I take over this pathetic realm and become king, it would only be natural for me to have a woman at my side. You're attractive enough; you'll do just fine."  
You continued to stare at him. You couldn't tell if he was insulting you, complimenting you, or just using you. But it didn't really seem like you had a choice. Loki then turned back to the crowd. He enjoyed the sight of them kneeling until the man in red, white, and blue stepped in and opposed him. You quickly ducked out of the way as a battle started. You watched as Iron Man stepped in and the helicopter (**A/N:** I dunno what it was) arrived to take Loki hostage. He grabbed your arm as they captured him, making sure you went along too. As long as you weren't in the battle, you didn't mind.  
You sat beside Loki and looked around. Iron Man had been watching you, as though wondering why you were following the demi-god like a lost puppy.  
"Is she your prisoner, Reindeer Games?" he asked the man beside you.  
"No, not at all," Loki replied. "She's my queen."  
"Your queen?" Captain America questioned.  
The pale man nodded. "When I rule this awful realm- which I will- I may want a queen at my side to rule with me. And this lovely lady would make a wonderful queen." He looked at you as he finished, and you could swear you saw a faint smile on his lips.  
You stared wide-eyed at him. He definitely just complimented you. Maybe ruling Earth with him wouldn't be so bad.

After quite a few adventures that landed Loki in a glass cage (**A/N: **I don't really like when people use existing scenes and rewrite them. I know I did in the beginning but it was easier then. So I won't explain the Thor taking Loki from the ship or the battle in the forest or anything), Steve and Tony had pulled you aside to question you, not believing Loki's story and assuming you had been kidnapped - which you had, but they didn't need to know that.  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" Steve asked you. You nodded.  
"Were you kidnapped?" Tony questioned.  
"Kind of," you replied.  
Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Kind of?"  
You nodded again. "I didn't agree, but I didn't fight it."  
"Does he really want to make you his queen?" Tony wondered.  
"I guess so," you shrugged.  
"Do you want to be his queen?" Steve inquired.  
You nibbled your lip and looked at the ground. "Kinda."  
"Did he brainwash you?" Tony asked.  
You shook your head.  
"Hey, Bruce," Tony called to the doctor on the other side of the room. Said doctor got up from his seat and walked over to the three of you.  
"What's up?" he asked the millionaire.  
"Can you run a test on this girl to see if she's been brainwashed?" Tony asked. You bit your lip again. You didn't want tests run on you!  
"Sure. I can scan her brain to see if there's been any outside activity," (**A/N:** I feel fancy!) Bruce nodded. He turned to you and smiled. "Please, come with me."  
You shook your head and backed away a step or two. "No."  
"Why not?" Steve asked with a confused expression.  
"My brain is fine. He hasn't done anything to me. I don't need any tests. And I _want_ to be his queen," you replied strongly.  
"We may not be able to save this one," Tony said sadly, shaking his head at your outburst.  
"Might as well put her in with her 'king,'" Bruce sighed. Tony nodded and grabbed your arm, leading you back to the cell room. He took Steve with him so that he could toss you into the cage as soon as it opened without risking Loki's escape. Tony simply looked at you sadly as he and Steve left.  
"What was that about?" Loki asked protectively, watching you from where he sat on his bench.  
"They wanted to run tests on me to see if I had been brainwashed," you explained, awkwardly standing against the wall of the cage. "I told them that I didn't need any tests and that I wanted to be your queen, so they brought me here."  
Loki raised a brow, smirking slightly. "You _want_ to be my queen, huh?"  
You felt a blush attack your face as you looked anywhere but at him. "Well... yeah..."  
Loki stood up, still smirking, and walked over to you. He stood directly in front of you, halting any chance of you moving away. He lifted his hand to rest under your chin, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. You simply stared at him, knowing what would happen next. Problem was, you had never been in this situation, so you awkwardly stood there waiting for him to make a move.  
He did. He gently pressed his lips to yours, waiting for some kind of response. You felt a happy tingly chill run through your body. Still, you were too shy to return the action. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against yours.  
"If you're going to be my queen, you need to stop being so shy," he whispered. "Let's try that again."  
He returned his lips to yours. The hand that was holding your chin moved to cup your face while his free hand rested on your hip. You timidly brought one hand to rest on his shoulder and the other to cover the hand on your cheek. You mimicked his actions, moving your lips in sync with his. You quickly learned to enjoy this, closing your eyes and breathing a happy sigh. You felt something warm and wet brush your bottom lip. You gasped at the contact, allowing the appendage access to your mouth. His tongue left no section of your mouth untouched, sending a hundred chills up your spine. You failed at suppressing a shy moan.  
He pulled away after a few minutes and rested his forehead against yours again. His smirk had been replaced by a soft smile.  
"You'll make a fine queen," he repeated. You returned the smile and rested your head against his chest, nuzzling slightly and wrapping your arms around his middle. He wrapped both his arms around your back, keeping you close to him.

Both of you either had completely forgotten or were originally unaware of the cameras in this room. The Avengers were all watching the scene, some disgusted, some confused, and one (take a guess who) happy.


	8. Rockstar Romance - Steve Rogers

_For Wake me up (Quotev)_

You sit in the living room of Tony Stark's enormous house, enjoying a small get-together between the Avengers. Having been Steve's best friend since he was found in the ice, you're included in almost every event that consisted of the super crew. Said crew loves hanging out with you, and you share a mutual dislike for Loki.  
"Alright, guys. We did it again," Tony begins. "We fended off another horrendous attack of alien monsters. I think we've earned another celebration."  
"Any reason to throw a party, right, Stark?" Natasha comments with a smirk.  
"Exactly!" Tony agrees. "And I've been thinking about the entertainment. My stereo system is the best, but I want to kick it up a notch."  
Everyone waits for Tony to continue. Your heart beats rapidly as he looks at you.  
"We just so happen to have a musician in our midst," he grins. Your eyes widen. Yes, you love music, but you've never played on a stage or for anyone outside of your family.  
"Me?" you question.  
"Yes, you! You've been dying for a gig and Steve mentioned how great you sound. You're gonna be the musical host for my next party," Tony explains. Steve smiles and wraps an arm around your shoulders. Bruce claps his hands a few times. Natasha raises a brow, Clint grins.  
"I wish to hear the maiden sing," Thor requests. You being shaking your head, but Tony interrupts.  
"Yeah, let's have a practice run," he agrees. Thor and Clint rise to help Tony gather electrical equipment, such as a microphone, a stereo for background music, and amplifiers. Tony hands you the microphone and gestures for you to stand. You rise slowly, thinking about what they're asking you to do. Deciding that you have no way out, you grin confidently and prepare for the song to start. Tony powers up the sound system and the chords for Paramore's "Crush Crush Crush" (1) begin playing. You close your eyes to ease the tension and begin singing.  
As the song ends, you lower the microphone and look at your audience. Six people are staring at you, mouths agape and hands clapping together. You feel yourself blush as you smile and try to sit back down.  
"It's settled, then," Tony decides. "Shea will be our music performer."

The following night, the Avengers are back in Stark Tower, along with Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and a couple hundred random strangers that no one actually knows but Tony invited anyway. You're backstage with Clint and Steve, preparing for your seemingly endless concert. Clint is helping set up the technical stuff and Steve is giving you moral support.  
"You'll do great," Steve insists, giving you a friendly hug. You give a smile in return as Clint finishes setting up.  
"He's right," he agrees. "You sound awesome. And if you start to freak out, remember that everyone in this tower will be drunk within an hour so they won't care how you sound anyway." He gives a grin and walks off. You can't decide if his comment is encouraging or terrifying.  
About three hours into the party, there's an enormous crash from somewhere close to the top of the tower, and a flash of blue-green light. Cursing the gods for ruining your first gig (it had been going so well, too!), you run off stage to find Steve, the only person who could make you feel safe.  
"Stark says it's time to suit up," Steve says when you find him.  
"So that was an attack?" you inquire, watching the party-goers scramble for safety. Steve nods, pulling his blue cap-mask over his face.  
"Agent Coulson and Agent Hill have been put in charge of getting everyone to safety. Find them and do whatever they say. I've got to go help fight off whoever attacked us," Steve says. He places a hand on your face and gives you a small smile before running off. You're stunned for a second before you see Maria ushering people to lower floors of the tower. You follow her lead and head down to safety. You only pray it isn't Loki - he'd been the Avengers' strongest enemy, as far as you knew.

Some hours later- you weren't entirely sure how long it had been, but you could tell it hadn't been easy judging from the crashes and booms from upstairs- JARVIS's (2) voice came through the intercom.  
"Master Stark as asked me to inform you that it is safe to move back upstairs. The threat is gone."  
"Alright, you hear him," Agent Hill says. She and Coulson begin leading the crowed back to the main party room. You begin looking for Steve, hoping he wasn't too hurt from the fight. Iron Man flies in, standing on the stage you had performed on earlier.  
"I have good news and bad news," he tells the crowd. "The bad news is that Loki invaded Earth and tried to kill us. Again."  
Gasps ripple through the crowd. Young girls clasp their hands over their mouths, men wait to see if the Avengers have taken care of the problem.  
Iron Man continues. "The good news is that we have defeated him and his army, and have taken him captive."  
Hoping that means that the crew is safe, you run through the crowd in search of Steve. You find Nick Fury first and decide to ask.  
"Have you seen Steve?"  
"Captain Rogers is in the infirmary. He got a little beat up trying to hold off Loki's army. Agent Hill will take you there," Nick replies. Maria nods and gestures for you to follow her.  
Steve is sitting in bed, insisting that he's okay as Pepper bandages his arm.  
"He got hit pretty bad in the arm. It's pretty deep but it should heal in its own time," Pepper explained, noting the look of worry crossing your face. As she leaves, you sit beside Steve.  
"Are you okay?" you ask.  
"I'm fine, Shea. Sorry we ruined your first concert, though," he smiles. You laugh lightly and shake your head.  
"I'm not worried about my concert. I'm worried about you," you reply.  
"I'm okay, really," Steve presses. "Just a little sore."  
"So it was Loki?" you question.  
Steve nods. "He created a new army out of an old, ancient race. Fairly easy to beat. Loki's locked up now."  
You nod in understanding, watching Steve carefully. You're both quiet for a minute before Steve speaks again.  
"Shea?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
Your eyes widen. You've loved Steve for as long as you can remember, and while you've been best friends for all that time, you had no idea he loved you back.  
"Really?"  
Steve smiles and leans closer to you. You close your eyes as his forehead rests against yours. He presses his lips to yours and you respond instantly, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiles as he pulls away.  
"I love you too," you whisper.  
"Will you be mine?" he asks, still smiling.  
"Always," you agree.

(1) First song I thought of.  
(2) I usually spell it "Jarvis" but I've seen a lot of writers use "JARVIS" so I'm not really sure which it is.


	9. Brotherly Love - Thor and Loki

_For Miriam (Quotev)_

You groaned and shifted lightly under a mountain of fuzzy blankets. You turned your head and glanced at the steamy bowl of chicken soup on your nightstand. You had been confined to your room after a week of no sleep and little food (which you brought upon yourself). Unfortunately, you didn't have the strength to sit up and eat on your own - your consistent lack of sleep had worn out every muscle in your body. All you could do was lie down and sleep.  
A knock on your door caused you to open your eyes.  
"Yes?" you called groggily. The door opened to reveal and very openly worried Thor and a secretly worried Loki. The Avengers had taken Loki hostage again, only letting him out of his cafe because he promised to help care for you in your sickness. You were the only person he would show his soft side too, save for Queen Frigga, and you had quite an influence over him.  
"Joy," Thor sighed with a slight whine, "you need to eat."  
"If I had the strength to sit up, I would eat," you argued.  
"Then we will have to feed you," Thor decided, grabbing two chairs for Loki and himself and taking a seat beside your bed.  
"Are you warm enough?" Loki asked quietly. Initially, he had refused to show kindness to even Thor, but after some magical persuasion, he swore Thor to secrecy, so only the three of you knew he could be nice.  
You nodded with a small smile. You liked Loki's soft side. You understood that he wasn't the monster that most humans made him out to be.  
You then began a coughing fit, almost sitting up from the force of of your lungs trying to escape your throat.  
"I will go get your medicine," Thor stated, standing up. He looked at Loki and said, "Make sure she eats."  
Loki nodded, knowing that meant he had to feed you your soup. He grabbed the bowl and took a spoonful, gently blowing on the contents so you didn't burn your tongue. He held the spoon to your mouth, waiting for you to respond. "Eat."  
Knowing he, or Thor, for that matter, wouldn't let you get away with saying "no," you opened your mouth and closed your eyes at the wonderful warmth of the soup. Loki repeated the process and gave a small smile at your cooperation. Unbeknownst to others, he enjoyed making you happy.  
Thor returned when the soup was about halfway gone. He took his chair, set something you couldn't see on the nightstand, and poured a carefully measured amount of cough syrup into the plastic serving cup before holding it to your mouth.  
"Drink."  
Crinkling your nose in distaste, you complied, swallowing the vile concoction. Honestly, can't they make a medicine that /doesn't/ taste like black licorice and vinegar?  
Thor chuckled at your reaction. "If it tastes anything like it smells, I most sincerely apologize."  
You sighed lightly, wishing the horrid aftertaste would go away.  
You coughed a couple of times as Loki helped you finish your soup.  
"I think it is time for you to rest," Thor decided, adjusting your blankets and fluffing your pillow.  
You nodded sleepily, snuggling into the warmth.  
"Oh!" Thor exclaimed, as though he had just remembered something. He reached for the nightstand and grabbed the objects he had placed there earlier. He held them out to you - they were Thor and Loki plush dolls.  
"The Man of Iron got his hands on dolls that resemble the lot of us, and he thought you'd like to have me and Loki to keep with you when we are otherwise engaged," he explained. You smiled at the thought and grabbed the dolls, holding one in each arm like a five-year-old girl would clutch a baby doll.  
Loki blushed lightly. "Who in the nine realms made those?"  
Thor shrugged. "I do not know, but teenage Midgardian girls go bonkers over them."  
You giggled before coughing again, closing your eyes to sleep some more. You felt warm lips surrounded by scruff press to your forehead - Thor. You heard his heavy footsteps retracting as he left the room. You then felt thin, cooler lips on your forehead and then your cheek - Loki's soft side.  
"Goodnight, Joy," he whispered before standing and taking his leave as well.  
Being sick may be a horrid experience, but you had two of the best men in the world looking after you.


End file.
